


if you really want to know something (you have to be willing to pay the price)

by streimel



Series: Gamble the World On You (Blackjack) [9]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streimel/pseuds/streimel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol answers a question Myungsoo's had for a while now</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you really want to know something (you have to be willing to pay the price)

**Author's Note:**

> quote from Haruki Murakami's After Dark
> 
> when I first started working on this series, I dreaded writing this because...myungyeol. No thanks.
> 
> So instead I wrote a...vignette...flash prose...word vomit of sorts
> 
> here's your stinkin' myungyeol

"Your skin is so soft, you know that?"

Myungsoo hums, an agreement of sorts, but his eyes are still turned away, toward the wall. Sungyeol sits back on his heels, separating body from body.

"Do you want to stop?" Sungyeol asks, tone neutral. Myungsoo hums in dissent. This was his idea in the first place. It's his bed, his apartment. His body.

A hand returns to the inside of Myungsoo's thigh, fingertips tracing down to the knee. "Your mind is elsewhere. What are you thinking about?" Myungsoo turns to look back at him. It's a moment before a small, secret smile ghosts across Myungsoo's lips. Sungyeol is curious to ask but hesitant to intrude; either way, Myungsoo provides for him.

"Your smell...it reminds me of a trip I took once. Senior year, bunch of class friends. We went to the beach and watched the sun rise. I put my head on one my friend's shoulders. Your smell reminded me of him." Myungsoo still has a dreamy look about him, as if he were looking at Sungyeol but not really seeing him.

Sungyeol's voice remains neutral. "Someone special, then."

"No," Myungsoo clarifies, an edge brought out to combat the insinuation that may or may not be in Sungyeol's statement. Myungsoo remains pensive, even when Sungyeol has two fingers working him open. It's unnerving, Sungyeol finds, but Myungsoo pushes his hips down, searches with lips, strokes with fingers. Myungsoo wants it, but at what cost?

Sungyeol doesn't miss the grimace, when his hips push forward, and Myungsoo doesn't miss that he didn't miss it, either. "It's been so long, I forgot," Myungsoo says, half-hearted laugh cut short by another movement of Sungyeol's hips. Sungyeol's mouth takes in the frown, licking into it while letting Myungsoo adjust. It goes on for 5, 15 minutes maybe, before Myungsoo rolls his hips down, seating Sungyeol deeper. There's a sound, almost drowned out by Sungyeol's but not quite, and it's good. Very good.

It takes a while to get into that unimpeded sort of rhythm. Myungsoo brings his knees up to his chest, opening himself up. His head tilts back, and Sungyeol places his thumb in the dip at the bottom of his throat, feeling the blood rush there. He watches Myungsoo's face change, at first almost unaffected and then increasingly emotional. The fingers behind Myungsoo's knees dig into the muscle, knuckles going white. Sungyeol sees Myungsoo coming undone before him.

After the end comes, Sungyeol sits on the edge of the bed, feeling it vibrate with Myungsoo's heavy breathing. Usually, he would find comfort in remaining there, maybe inside of his lover, maybe just pressed against. Instead, there seems to be a need to put distance between himself and Myungsoo, maybe for the both of them.

"Was it different, then?" Sungyeol asks, looking away even as Myungsoo is, too.

"Very."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure what this is about


End file.
